


Tuna

by CrazyBeCat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat meets Streaky, F/F, Fluff, Supergirl Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Cat Grant meets Streaky the Supercat. Kara's a nervous wreck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Extrinsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrinsical/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays!  
> Whatever your holiday celebration may be I hope it's wonderful.  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Ok. you need to be on your best behavior, Streaky.” Kara was pacing in her little living room as she talked. “This woman is really important to me, and I can’t have you messing this up. Understand?” She stopped pacing for a moment to glare at her orange tabby.

Streaky swished his tail through the air with slow little ticks, his body comfortably stretched atop the back of her couch.

“Please, I beg of you, use the litter box correctly, and don’t fling anything out of it.”

Streaky simply yawned and stretched a little more.

“I’ll give you three cans of tuna, Streaky. Three of them. Only if you behave.”

Streaky turned his head and settled onto his front paws. His tail continued its slow lazy swishing.

“Streaky.” Kara whined, but Streaky didn’t look at her. “Fine. What about five? Five cans of tuna if you behave. No flinging the litter, no tripping around our feet, no tearing clothes, or sticking us with claws.” It hurt when Streaky poked at her with his claws because of his superpowers, and she was Kryptonian. She was not interested in seeing what would happen to Cat if Streaky got his claws into her.

When her cat continued to ignore her, Kara stomped her foot. “Seven! Seven cans of tuna, Streaky!”

Kara wondered if any normal cat owners went through stages like this, feeling rather unhinged while arguing at a cat, and trying to bribe the cat into behaving.

“Ten. Ten is my final offer, Streaky. Ten cans of tuna. The expensive kind that I really can’t afford.” She was at her wits end, ten cans of expensive tuna was not what she had been planning to spend money on.

Streaky gave a few sharp flicks of his tail but continued to not look in her direction. Fighting back the rush of frustrated tears, Kara swallowed. “I’ll get you a whole tuna. The whole fish. You even have super powers, you can eat the whole fish, bones and all.” She could not believe she was letting her cat run her around like this. “I promise. The whole fish, Streaky. It’s all yours. So long as you are on your absolute best behavior any time Cat is around. No claw poking, no biting, no spraying cat litter around the apartment. Absolutely no misbehavior. Understand?”

Sharp eyes snapped towards her. “Meerroow.”

“That’s right. The whole tuna. Four hundred or so pounds of tuna. Just for you. Only if you promise to always be on your best behavior around Cat.”

“Merooow.” Streaky’s tail whipped fiercely from side to side a few times before slowing down. His eyes were focused intently upon her as he stretched his paws out and stood up. His ears twitched and his nose wiggled. “Meeeeeow.”

“I mean it, Streaky. Absolute best behavior or I will never get you tuna ever again. Do we have an agreement?” Kara pointed her finger at him, trying her best to channel a determined Miss Grant expression.

___

Kara’s nerves were a wreck as she smoothed her hands down her skirt for the upteenth time. “You’d better keep up your end of the promise, Streaky. I didn’t carry home a four hundred and twenty pound tuna just for you to ruin this.” She stared at her cat, daring him to cross her. She’d done her part, and he’d eaten the whole tuna in one sitting, content to eat and meow and make a mess.

Now she was pacing her living room, waiting. Cat was due to arrive sometime in the next ten minutes and so far Streaky was behaving very well, but Cat wasn’t here yet, and anything could happen.

Streaky was sitting up tall on the back of the couch, looking attentive and flicking his tail casually back and forth. “Meeeow.”

“She will be here any minute. This has to be perfect, Streaky. She’s never been over before.”

“Meooow.”

Kara heard the sounds of a car engine and slipped her glasses down to look outside, jumping when she saw Cat. “She’s here! Ok, best behavior Streaky. Or I’ll never get you tuna ever again.” She paused before adding, “I’ll also let Alex stick you in the bad room.”

Streaky hissed and his tail shot up straight as Kara pressed the button that would open the apartment complex door for Cat.

“Yea, so you’d better be perfect.”

She stood by the door, listening intently to the elevator as it trekked up the eleven flights to her floor.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, as having Cat over was a big step in their relationship, and she hoped that her bribery would pay off.

The elevator dinged, and Kara waited with baited breath as Cat’s footsteps came closer and closer to her door. The knock resounded in Kara’s ears, and she felt flushed as she flung it open. Cat was dressed elegantly in a simple, blue, knee length dress, and Kara blanched at the thought of how much orange and white cat hair was going to be covering it by the end of the evening.

“Kara, darling? Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“Oh! Right. Of course. Um, just let me-” Kara stumbled as she stepped backwards, nearly ripping the handle from her door. “Your purse, I can just put that into the closet.” She reached out for the expensive bag with shaky hands, and bit her tongue when she fumbled and dropped it. “Oh, no. Cat, I’m-”

“Meeeeeeeorrrwww.” Their attention was drawn to Streaky, who leapt off the couch and bounded over.

“Streaky, don’t-” Kara’s words stuck in her mouth as her cat came to a stop and gently grabbed the straps of Cat’s purse. He lifted them up, holding them in presentation towards Cat.

Cat smirked. “My, my, what manners, helping pick up my purse.” She leaned down to grab the purse, giving Streaky’s ears a quick rub before standing straight again. “Kara, are you alright?”

Kara swallowed. “Oh, fine. I’m fine, really. Just-”

“Kara. I’m not going to run out on you, darling. Take a deep breath, and let’s try again.” Cat stepped back out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. A moment later she knocked on it for the second time that evening.

Listening to Cat’s directions, Kara took a deep breath and looked down at Streaky who had decided to stand right between her legs, looking up with a smug little face. She looked at the door before slowly opening it, to see a smiling Cat.

“Kara.” Cat stepped into the apartment and pressed a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips. “Where might I be able to set down my purse, darling?”

Pointing to the entry way closet Kara cleared her throat before speaking. “It can just go into the closet right here. And um, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.”

“Thank you, darling.” Cat smiled. She moved to the little closet and slipped her purse inside, a chuckle escaping when Streaky pressed up against her leg.

“Meooooooooooooooooow.”

“This must be the infamous Streaky.”

“He’s been instructed to be on his best behavior.”

Cat laughed. “Oh? How on earth did you manage that?”

Kara blushed. “Oh, well, see, I may have-” she fiddled with her glasses and cleared her throat, “I may have bribed him.” She leaned over to scoop up the orange cat and made her way into the living room, wishing that her Kryptonian DNA would hide how red her cheeks were.

“Really, whatever with?” Cat settled comfortably beside Kara on the couch.

Kara set Streaky down on her lap as she answered, “Tuna. He loves it.”

Streaky curled into the space between Kara and Cat, effectively smooshing his face into Cat’s thigh, and began to purr loudly.

“I see.” Cat’s signature smirk spread across her face. “Would that have anything to do with the rumors of Supergirl being caught carrying an unidentified object through the sky?”

Kara looked down, paying rapt attention to her fingers stroking Streaky’s fur. “I- I have no idea what you’re talking about. Besides, the object she was carrying was stated to be a package being delivered to CatCo after planning material was left at a beachfront property.”

“Hmmm, is that what it was?” Cat grinned and leaned over the still purring cat. “Or was that merely a ruse given to Witt and James so that the public eye wouldn’t find out Supergirl was carrying a giant tuna fish?”

Kara’s face turned scarlet and Cat laughed loudly. “You went out and caught yourself a tuna to bribe your cat with, so he’d be on his best behavior?”

Streaky snuggled closer to Cat’s thigh, almost burrowing underneath her as he continued to purr. “Merow.”

“Maybe.” Kara muttered.

“Is he truly such a misbehaving cat?”

“Cat, he’s not a normal cat!” Kara lowered her voice and pressed her fingers into Streaky’s fur when he kicked his back feet at her thigh, “He’s got superpowers like I do. He runs around using superspeed,and flies, and likes to make messes that are superpowered in nature. He uses his laser eyes on his- well, on things he shouldn’t! He has super strength, Cat. He ate that entire tuna in one sitting, over four hundred pounds, bones and all. He doesn’t have much interaction outside of me and my sister, and he’s afraid of her. Winn and James and Eliza aren’t really around enough for Streaky to be used to humans, so he needs to be on his best behavior, because otherwise he might accidentally hurt you.”

Cat lowered her hand to scratch at Streaky’s ears. “Kara, my hero, protecting me from a mischievous cat.” She shook her head a little and smiled. “But, darling, you didn’t have to bribe your cat with four hundred pounds of fish just because your cat could harm me.”

“Four hundred twenty pounds, and he could kill you.”

“There are other ways to train and work with pets, darling. But your kindness and thoughtfulness towards my safety makes me feel very special.” Cat’s fingers trailed down to scratch under Streaky’s chin, and his eyes drifted closed as his purring got louder.

Kara ducked her head, her words a mere whisper of sound. “I’d do anything to keep you safe, Cat.”

“I know, darling.” Cat murmured. “I know.”

Swallowing, Kara sniffed back the wave of tears pricking at her eyes. “I can’t lose you. Bribing Streaky is something I can so easily control. I’d do it again.” She found her courage to look up, her gaze locking with her girlfriend’s.

“Well,” Cat twisted on the couch to lay her free hand on Kara’s thigh, “maybe from now I can do my own bribery. I’ve heard I’m rather good at scratching ears and chins.” She motioned downward with her eyes, a smile on her face as they both looked at the orange tabby.

Kara huffed a short laugh, a smile tugging at her lips. “He seems to really like you. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him purr this loud before.”

Cat gave her a cheeky grin. “Oh, didn’t you hear, Kara?”

“Hmm?” She gave Cat a confused look.

“I happen to be quite good at negotiating and befriending superpowered beings. I have even had a few fall in love with me.”

Kara’s smile grew. “Really?”

Cat nodded. “I do believe it’s my own special power.” She brought both hands up to cup at Kara’s cheeks. “But I must be careful, because they seem to be quite good at making me fall in love with them as well.”

Kara blushed, but giggled when Cat leaned in to give her a kiss. She lifted one hand to cover Cat’s on her cheek, and lifted the other to gently tuck it behind Cat’s neck, holding her as the kiss deepened.

“Meeeeerroooow!”

Their lips separated unwillingly as Streaky pressed his paws against their faces, pushing them apart. “Meoooooow!” He wiggled between them and rubbed his face against Cat’s, his body hovering in the air. “Meeeeeeeeow!” His paws were holding her face in a rather human like way as he continued to rub his face against Cat’s, purring and meowing.

Cat gave Kara a startled look, and Kara laughed. “I don’t think he’s happy that you stopped paying attention to him.” She carefully grabbed Streaky and began to pull him away, “Streaky, let go of Cat’s face. She’ll scratch your chin again.”

Streaky immediately released Cat’s face and dropped down onto the couch, this time moving to curl into Cat’s lap, lifting his head to present his chin to her. Cat’s movement to scratch his chin was halted when Kara’s fingers caressed at her cheeks. “Hmm?”

“He didn’t scratch you, did he?” Kara leaned forward, inspecting where Streaky had had his paws pressed into Cat’s face.

“No, Kara. Other than startling me, he didn’t do anything.”

“Ok. Good.” She sighed and gave Cat a quick kiss. “Dinner should just about be done, but it will need a little time to cool.”

“That’s alright, I do believe I’ll be quite occupied until then, cementing myself in this supercat’s good graces.” She said as she began to pet and scratch Streaky again.

“Ok. I’ll be right back. Would you like to start with a glass of wine?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

Kara smiled and gave Cat another little kiss before standing and heading to the kitchen.

She was elated that Cat and Streaky got along. It eased her nerves, knowing Streaky was behaving, and Cat would be safe. It had been a frustrating morning, but a wonderful evening was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Extrinsical, hope it fits with what you were looking for!  
> I had a great time writing this prompt.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
